The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Digitalis plant botanically known as Digitalis hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balroxose’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during September 2008. The objective of the breeding program was the development of perennial Digitalis cultivars having unique flower coloration.
The new Digitalis cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Digitalis purpurea breeding selection coded 948-5, not patented, characterized by its dark pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, columnar-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Digitalis floribunda breeding selection coded 938-1, not patented, characterized by its light yellow-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, columnar-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during September 2010 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since September 2010 in Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.